


Dreams Gone By

by GrimSilver



Category: Actor RPF, Jay Baruchel - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Explicit Language, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSilver/pseuds/GrimSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost typical girl meets boy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Up(Plot And Characters)

Plot:

An almost typical girl meets boy story.

  
Original Characters:

  * Angela Magdalena Harold (prefers Annie)




Age: 25

Gender: Female

Occupation: Freelance Assistance for Film & Actors.

Hair: Brunette Hair with blonde highlights, straight and goes to her shoulders; in later chapters it goes to her jaw line in a front long to short back style.

Eyes: Amber

Clothing Style: Mainly T-Shirts and pants when she isn't working; when working she wears polo shirts and khaki cargo pants; when it’s a formal occasion she has few dresses suited to fit the event.

Housing: A small two-bed house. Stays in a hotel when working.  
Drives: A blue Toyota Camry; in later chapters the Camry is sold for a dark Pepsi-Blue Toyota Tacoma.

  * David Mark Blossom

  * Michael Leon Baker




Actor Characters:

  * Jay Baruchel




Age: 31

Hair: Short black

Eyes: Brown

  * Seth Rogen

  * James Franco

  * Jonah Hill

  * Etc Actors




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont forget to review!  
> Also I have this chapter up on Google Drive [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kExCz9BRlzz0O5ZcHzAICVUKs5OOWjX8CdxCWnhCRFs/edit?usp=sharing), it includes comments for a couple OC characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A almost typical girl meets boy story.

An alarm blared in my ears to let me know that it was time to get up and start the days work. I opened my eyes slowly so that the sun leaking from the curtains wouldn't hurt my eyes as bad. My eyes slowly drifted to the clock to check the time. The clock read 12:30pm Mon; at once I sat up as my mind realized the time. “Fuck! I’m late!” I exclaimed as I bolted off the bed, and to the bathroom.

 

“I can’t believe I’m late.

 

“I’m barely gonna make it to work before todays production ends.

 

“I have to fill the car, get something to eat, and then find the place that we’re filming at.” I rambled to myself as I brushed my hair to make myself look more nice and presentable.

 

Ten minutes later I was out of my hotel room and in my car headed towards the gas station, where I’d then be headed to the film location. My phone blinked to notify me that I had missed calls, most likely from my boss harassing me to get to work. At a stoplight I put my phone on speaker and called my voicemail to clear the messages.

 

“Hi Angela, its David. I’m just calling to let you know that you’re a half hour late.

_Received at 10:00am. If you would like to save this message, press 4. If you wish to delete this message, press 7._

 

“ _Thank you, your message has been saved. Next message._

 

“Hi Angela, its David again. It’s getting to be 10:30. We’re gonna be rolling til 2:00.

_Received at 10:27am. If you would like to save this message, press 4. If you wish to delete this message, press 7._

 

“ _Thank you, your message has been saved. Next message._ ”

 

The last message was letting me know where the filming location was located at. I clicked the end button on the phone and started towards the address. ‘I would just have to fill my car up and get something to eat later’ I thought as I drove on.

 

I got to work an hour and ten minutes later, leaving me only ten minutes left of work. As soon as I got in the building, I could feel the other assistants starting at me with glares. “Nice of you to finally join us” I could hear a couple of them whisper sharply to me. As soon as David saw me, he rushed over.

 

“What took you so long?” He asked in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't bother the last scene that they were filming.

 

“I slept in by accident.” I softly sighed as I ruffled the back of my hair.

 

“Well, Mike is mad. He was understanding when you got sick last month to last week. Since then you’ve been coming in later and later. He is either going to fire you, reassign you, or demote you. So try not to get worked up if he talks to you.” He rambled quickly before he was called away by a voice in his headset to help with something important.

 

Not long after my conversation with David; the director yelled cut, and Mike yelled it was a wrap for the day as the bell rang. Mike turned around scanning for me, and when he saw me; he pointed to me with clipboard in hand, I could see him mouth ‘Stay there’, and walked towards me as fast he could. At that minute my fight-or-flight instinct wanted me to run, and I could have run away to my car and gone back to my hotel; but it wouldn't have solved anything so I just held my ground. If I was going to be fired, then I needed to know so that I could start to find another job.

 

“Thanks for joining us,” he checked his watch “Ten minutes before wrap.”

 

“I’m sorry Mike, I don’t know what has been up with me lately. I think my body is still trying to recover from being sick.

 

“If you want to fire me go ahead, I’ll understand.” I sighed as I from Mikes face to our shoes to his face again.

 

Mike looked surprised at what I had said. Other than David, the other assistants that have been working with this production would have been unprofessional, thrown a fit or made a ridiculous excuse to get out of the problem.

 

“Well, seeing as you’re a good hard working member of this team, I was thinking instead of firing you, I’m just going to reassign you.”

 

“Um, okay” What am I being reassigned to?” I asked curiously as I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep my nervousness at bay.

 

I knew that there was a few things that were. I just hoped it wasn't one of the worse positions I’ve worked before like assisting with catering or running small petty errands like getting coffee or mailing something for the director.

 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning. Which that reminds me, you need to be here at six o’clock in the morning at the latest so we can discuss that.

 

For now, I’ll let you get home to get some food and some sleep.” With that he left returning to his hard self, yelling at some other assistants for doing god-knows-what wrong.

 

~*~

  
As I got in my car, I backed out trying to figure what my next move was going to be. Of course at the minute, I had to get gas for the car, some take-out food, and then go back to my hotel and sleep. The morning was going to kill me but I’d bare through it all just to keep this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets reassigned.

It was five-thirty in the morning as I sat on the hood of my car yawning my head off from waking up too early; and every now and then taking a sip of Hot Cocoa to keep me warm. I figured Mike would be there early but he still hadn't arrived yet, and I didn’t blame him; he probably assumed I wasn't going to show up so early in the morning and so he was probably taking him time getting here.

 

There came a knocking noise from behind me, causing me to jump alittle. I turned around to find a guy who maybe was not that much older than me with his hand up in defense.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you-”

 

“Nah, its ‘kay, I think ya just woke me up for the next few hours” I slightly laughed to show him I wasn't upset or anything.

 

“Well, thats good I guess.

 

“Um, do you know if Mike Baker is here? My manager told me I needed to be here early because Mike had something to tell me.”

 

“Well that makes two of us then. I’m here to talk to him as well but he hasn't showed up yet.”

 

He nodded as I spoke, I could feel the awkwardness in the air from both of us not know who each other was. He probably was thinking that I was someone who was probably a creep.

 

“My name is Angela Harold; you can call me Annie though. I’m one of the assistants for this production. You?” I introduced myself as I put my hand out for a shake to try breaking the ice.

 

“Im Jay Baruchel. I’m one of the actors.” He said as he shook my hand.

 

“So what do you, um, assist with?” He asked.

 

“Well, when I first started working on this project; it was running errands for everyone, then it went to helping with catering, to helping in costume & hair, but after I got sick Mike had to put me in with helping with props. But I screwed up and now I’m floating til Mike tells where I’m going to be working now.” I as I stared at the last sip of Cocoa.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Thankfully the awkward conversation and the silence that followed didn't last long as Mike had at six o’clock on the dot.

 

“Hey you two.” He said in what sounded like a forced cheerful tone. “Just the two people I was wanting to talk too.”

 

Mike gave both of us a hug before leading us to a nearby trailer that I immediately recognized as one of the previous catering trailers.

 

~*~

 

There was an awkward silence as we stood in the trailer wait for Mike to get done texting whomever he was talking to and speak with us about what we were here for. Mike finally got off his phone, and looked at us with the serious look he always has when he is working.

 

“Angela, as you know I’m reassigning you to a new position. I found out from a little bird that there is an opening for working with one of the actors.

 

“So…

 

“Jay, meet your new assistant.”

 

Both me and Jay looked at Mike surprised.

 

“How is she my new assistant? I never even had an assistant in the first place.” Jay asked in a puzzled tone.

 

“Well, I’m good buddies with someone who knows your manager. So me and them pulled some strings for it. Your manager thinks it’d be good for you; what with whatever happened between you and Allison, and plus that he wants you to get to know someone new that isn't in that group you hang with, with Seth Rogen.”

 

“Okay then.” Was all that Jay said before he checked his watch and dismissed himself so that he could get ready for the days work.

 

After Jay left, a couple of minutes passed by before one of us spoke.

 

“So, what does my job with him entail?” I asked.

 

“Just do what he asks you to do, and theres a clipboard on the outside of his trailer that has a list of things for you to do. It normally changes everyday so youre not stuck with doing the same thing everyday.”

 

With that Mike was off doing his own thing to get set up for the day, leaving me in the empty trailer before I decided to set off towards Jay’s trailer to start my own days work.

 

~

 

Thankfully I got there just a few minutes before Jay had to start his scenes, so I decided I would take advantage of the moment to ask what he would like for me to do.

 

“Hey Jay, um, I was wanting to know if ya needed me to do anything aside from my chores.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. But if you can, could you put a few extra bottles of water on my stool?”

 

“Sure, I have no problem doing that. Do you have any specific brand?”

 

“Thank you, and nope. I’ll see you later”

  
With that he ran off to start doing his scenes. I then picked up my clipboard, read it, and then started my days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review!
> 
> This chapter can be found on Google Drive [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lqRJIF8YGeo2lSZJvcSM6D-_ff42NJycMVGEwC0qcII/edit?usp=sharing) with a little extra in the Authors Note.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets into trouble, Jay comes to rescue.

It was seven-thirty at night by the time I was finally done with work. After I was done, I headed towards my car.

 

After I got to my car, and got in. I turned it on only for it to die a second later. I hit my head on the top of the steering wheel.

 

“Damn it, I must of forgot to fill this stupid thing up again.”

 

I hit the steering wheel once more before I took my keys out of the ignition, got out, and sat on the trunk.

 

I sat there looking at my phone watching as the time went by. Not to long after that my phone decided it wanted to die.

 

‘ _I could sleep in my car all night...could just ask Mike or David for money in the morning_ ’ I thought.

 

When looked up from my now dead phone, I found Jay standing in front of me.

 

“Sorry, if I scared you again. I just was about to leave, and I saw you sitting here. I was just wondering if wanted or needed any help?”

 

I looked at him, trying to make a decision on if I should or shouldn't. If I did I would feel like owed him, but if I didn’t I would be stuck here till morning when I could get money. I think that I’d rather go back to someones hotel for the night and owe them, rather than stay the night in my car and have the risk of something happening to me.

 

“Um, yeah, I actually do. I know that we just met, but do ya think that I could stay with you for the night? The hotel people are rude people. They only allow people in whose license plate they have their paperwork. And well, my car is kind of dead, and I don’t have the tools to take my license plate off to masquerade another car.”

 

“Sure, you can stay with me. I don’t mind.” Was all he said before he started in the direction of his car. I locked up my own car, and followed after him.

 

~

 

“Here we are.” Jay said as he unlocked and opened the door to his hotel. “Kitchen is to the right, bathroom is to the left on the righthand side. My room is across from it if you need anything in the middle of the night.”

 

“Thank you again. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

 

“It’s no problem, really.

I’m gonna be in my room for a bit so if you need anything, just yell for me.”

 

“Mk, will do.” I moved from the entrance way to the living room of the hotel. It was a decent sized living room, if I hadn't known better I would've thought this place was an actual apartment. I sat the far end of the sofa, and looked around the room taking in the surroundings so that I knew where everything was in case I needed something. The TV was in a corner opposite of me, and in between me and the TV was a coffee table that held a couple of old fashion magazines(most likely left by the owner of the hotel), a remote for the television, a remote for a DVD player, and a remote for something else. I picked it up, there two buttons and a dial, and pressed the first button; and a fan above me came on at full speed. I pressed the button a few more times til it went to a low speed before I pressed the second button; the lights turned brighter in the living room and turned on in dining room part of the kitchen. I turned the dial and the lights got dimmer. I reset the dimmer and hit the second button again to turn the extra light off. I put the fan and light remote back where I had found it, kicked my shoes off, and curled up against the arm of the sofa.

 

~

 

It was an hour before Jay came out of his room, dressed in some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I was still at the far of the sofa, still curled up against the arm, and starting to doze off. I could feel him sit on the cushion next to me; I looked slightly over and saw that he was reaching for the TV remote. The TV turned on, and he started to flip through the channels. He finally settled on some random movie, and I took the opportunity to stretch(careful not to hit him in the process) and head to the bathroom.

 

“Sorry if I woke you.” He said as he shifted so I wouldn't trip over him.

“It’s fine, wasn't really sleeping to be honest.” I replied.

“I was more of just resting my eyes.” I added as I shut the bathroom door.

 

I put down put the lids and sat down on the toilet. The cool air from the closed up bathroom felt nice against the exposed parts of my skin. I felt weird being in this apartment-hotel with Jay; I felt as if I was intruding. ' _I’m probably keeping him from hanging out with his friends_ ' I thought as I stood up and started to run the water in the sink. I looked in the mirror to check if I need to fix my hair before I splashed my face with the water. I dried my hands and face, turned off the water and lights and exited the bathroom.

 

~

 

As I came out of the bathroom, I noticed Jay had gotten changed into some jeans and got a pair of shoes on, and was standing in the living room waiting.

 

“How would you like to go out with me and some of my friends?” He asked as he slightly juggled his car keys in his hands. “I figured that we could get to know one another...and my friend Seth just invited me out so I didn't want to be rude and leave you here by yourself.” He added.

“Um…” I was caught in surprise, no one ever usually invited me out places with their friends; much less a guy inviting me out. “Sure, I’d love to.” I smiled as I made my decision.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review!


End file.
